


A rumor, a celestine and a fake joke of destiny

by dandelionnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An excesive use of the word dick, Baekhyun wants JunMyeon to get dicked, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Soft Oh Sehun, baekhyun thinks hes a celestine, beta but actually omega JunMyeon, cute dates, humor?, other exo members mentioned - Freeform, soft Kim JunMyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionnie/pseuds/dandelionnie
Summary: After years of letting people think he's a beta, JunMyeon finds himself in a strange situation where his real rank is revealed, Oh SeHun, his crush, gifts him things and BaekHyun, his best friend, is obsessed with him getting dicked by said crush.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: EXZOO : First Exchange





	A rumor, a celestine and a fake joke of destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehosharkkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/gifts).



> Dear sehosharkkie, the first ideas I had for your amazing prompts had to stay in the drafts for time reasons, but I managed to come up with this short one-shot for one of them I really hope you like it. I changed a few things to make it work with my plot, but I hope they don't bother you and you can enjoy the fic :)
> 
> For the others reading this, I really hope you enjoy the fic and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you like it. Any criticism is welcomed if it's made with respect ^.^

JunMyeon blinked when a strong smell started entering his nostrils, sweat starting to drench him while he tried to ignore the woody scent that was slowly filling the class. Students started noticing the odor too and some omegas asked to get out of the class, feeling suffocated by the unmistakable smell of an alpha entering heat. JunMyeon took a shaky breath as he tried to discover who the alpha in question was, his eyes squinting when he saw the embarrassed and agonizing look Kim JongDae was sending to him.

“JongDae,” he said with a warm smile “if you’re feeling indisposed you can go to the infirmary, it won’t affect your grades.”

“Thank you,” he replied with a hushed voice before saving all his things and ran out of the classroom.

It was obvious the change in the atmosphere, everyone was calming down and trying to forget the strange effect that a heated alpha always had on the others. JunMyeon tried to remain calm as well, but his body was unused to the presence of alphas in heat and his hormones had gone crazy. The students seating in the front row seemed to notice his erratic movements and his discomfort. Gossip soon filled the front row and started rushing through all the students, all eyes in the professor as they started questioning the real rank of their beloved teacher Kim JunMyeon.

“Class is over,” JunMyeon announced five minutes before the alarm went off. “You can go enjoy your break.”

The man was fast to gather his things and get out of the class, avoiding the intrusive questions some students were obviously ready to ask. He entered the teacher’s lounge and ordered all his things before walking off the place, saying goodbye to the three professors there. He walked to the parking and entered his car, pressing his face against the steering wheel for a moment. He had a bad feeling about what had happened in the previous class, but he decided to not mind it too much and started the car to get out of the high school parking and drive home.

Hours later, when he was deciding if he should watch the Lord of the rings: the two towers for the uncountable time in his life, his mobile vibrated with an incoming call, the name of his best friend and co-worker showing up in the screen before JunMyeon accepted the call.

“Ey, BaekHyun, I wasn’t expecting your call,” he said as he introduced the cd in the DVD player. 

“Well, it’s not good news what I have for you,” the man said. “I mean, I don’t really know to what point this may hit you but I wanted to let you know before you discover it tomorrow.”

“Discover what?”

JunMyeon heard BaekHyun sighing on the other side of the line before replying. “People know that you’re an omega, the rumor started because of what happened with JongDae today in class, not that you were obvious but apparently your reaction was enough for people to figure out that you’re not a beta.”

“Fuck,” he complained. “Fuck, I really don’t like this, I mean, I am not ashamed of my rank, you know that, but working as an omega sucks and I don’t want people starting to look at me if I’m going to break anytime.”

“I know, I know,” BaekHyun replied. “And I already talk with the other teachers and warned them about changing how they are around you just because you’re not a beta, not like everyone thought.”

“Ugh, this ruined my movie plan for tonight,” JunMyeon whined and BaekHyun chuckled.

“Watching one of the three movies of the Lord of the Rings trilogy doesn’t count anymore as movie plan, JunMyeon,” he said. “It’s more like a routine for you.”

“Shut up,” he replied, embarrassed. “And go to sleep, it’s getting late.”

“Yes, mother. I will, mother.”

“Fuck you.”

“I love you too,” BaekHyun hung up and JunMyeon frowned rethinking his conversation with the man.

It was true that he was not ashamed of his real rank, but he knew how people became soft and wary around omegas while working together, even the students were softer with omega professors just because of the rank. It sucked, he had lived that in the last job he had and he didn’t want to repeat the experience in this high school, not when he was already comfortable and knew everyone.

He decided that no matter what he would face the next morning with a smile and no bad news could tear down his movie plan. He sat down on the couch, covered himself with two blankets and started the extended version of the movie; the problem with his rank would be for tomorrow-JunMyeon and not for the now-JunMyeon.

* * *

The tomorrow-JunMyeon regretted that he didn’t decide how to act once he arrived at the high school. Everyone was looking at him, students and professors gossiping as their sent not-so-disguised looks to the man, now with his smell not masked by the scent blocking perfume he put every morning. JunMyeon entered the teacher’s lounge with a clearly annoyed expression that made the teachers there turned their faces away. He sat down in his spot and sighed, massaging his scalp trying to calm himself down.

“So you were an undercover omega all this time and didn’t tell me, I feel hurt,” a deep and soothing voice came from his left side, making JunMyeon lookup.

“Oh, yeah, I’m also a government spy but don’t tell anyone,” he joked.

Oh SeHun, the physical education teacher, sat down beside him and smiled at him, making JunMyeon’s heart start beating like crazy. The omega knew that if BaekHyun would have been there he had said something like ‘Your crush is showing’ and he would be fucking right.

“Wow, didn’t know that you were 007, should I be concerned about the guns you may be carrying?”

JunMyeon laughed and shook his head, showing his happy smile to the professor. A part of him was extremely relieved that SeHun’s behavior hadn’t changed with the unexpected news, but there was still doubt in the omega’s mind. Maybe this was just the teacher being kind to him, maybe things would actually change and he would have to see the alpha slowly getting apart from him.

‘Yeah, great, pessimistic JunMyeon at his best again’ he bitterly thought.

“I have to go, have to torture students first thing in the morning,” SeHun said. “Our coffee for the third period is still up, right? As always, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure, of course, why not?” SeHun chuckled at the rushed words and smiled.

“Perfect.”

The omega kept his eyes focused on SeHun was the man gathered his things and walked out of the teacher’s lounge, he felt professor Do KyungSoo’s gaze on him and flushed when he saw the cocky smile that the other was sending his way.

“Were you trying to kill him with your eyes or make him kiss you until you go nuts?” the man asked. “Don’t give me that look, JunMyeon, everyone knows about your crush on SeHun,” he said and the omega cursed.

“I don’t have a crush on…” He shut up when the professors in the room sent him incredulous looks. “Okay, yeah, maybe… And what about it?”

“Nothing, just saying that you have made SeHun happy,” KyungSoo replied with a strange smile before getting back to his work.

JunMyeon frowned and searched for answers in his other co-workers but they looked away, faking to be busy. With a heavy sigh, JunMyeon turned and started planning for his next classes. At least things inside the teacher’s lounge seemed to be pretty normal except for the looks he had received when he had entered. He was almost finishing the test he was going to do for the fourth-grade groups when BaekHyun sat beside him, a dashing smile on his face.

“What? How is it going on your first day?”

“People talk and look but nothing has changed apart from that,” he replied.

“And SeHun…?”

“What about him?” he asked.

“Don’t look at me like that, you raised his hopes to the sky,”

“Hopes? What are you talking about?”

BaekHyun blinked and sighed, “You can’t be this dense, JunMyeon, it’s obvious.”

JunMyeon frowned and looked at BaekHyun like he had grown two more heads, his confusion so apparent that the other teachers inside the room also noticed it. BaekHyun looked at him like he was ready to punch him but instead he decided to talk.

“JunMyeon, your crush on SeHun has been mutual since the first day,” the man said. “He liked you, but he thought you were a beta so he didn’t make any move.”

“What do you mean? What does that even have to do with making moves?”

“What happens to betas when they mate, dear JunMyeon?”

The omega realized at that moment, as a bulb had lighted upon his brain and everything seemed clearer to him now. Mated betas stop scenting to others who were not their partner; and like SeHun thought he was a beta, the lack of smell on him would have a mind that he was mated and not that he used a blocking perfume for his scent.

“Oh,” he uttered.

“Oh SeHun, indeed,” BaekHyun said and JunMyeon rolled his eyes. “Let’s put it simply, he wants to dick you and you should let him.”

“BaekHyun, shut up,” he replied, embarrassed by the bold words. “Why do you always have to make it about sex?”

“Are you really asking me that?” the man questioned. JunMyeon sighed and shook his head. BaekHyun’s libido had always been high, and after mating with another alpha (being himself one) it seemed to go to unmeasurable heights.

“I have work to do,” JunMyeon said instead of answering his question. “Classes to teach, I’m not sure if you’re familiar with those terms.”

BaekHyun snorted but let the man gather his things and walk out of the room, rushing through the corridors to the second-period classes. His coffee appointment with SeHun somehow made JunMyeon nervous, more than he usually felt around the alpha. Now that his rank had been discovered (even if it was never _actually_ covered, he just decided to keep it down with his scent and people assumed he was a beta) he felt like the alpha could reject him or act differently around. He didn’t like people assuming that being an omega was equal to be a mess that got hurt with everything said and done to them. That was bullshit.

Also, BaekHyun’s words roamed around his mind and he could not stop himself from thinking that maybe SeHun was interested in him and maybe the alpha would make a move to woo him. He won’t say no, of course, he liked SeHun (only to himself and sometimes to BaekHyun when he was having a mental breakdown because of stress and insomnia) and he was not that dumb to say no to a possible romance.

“You look like a truck has run through you several times.” That was the first thing SeHun said when JunMyeon sat in front of him in the coffee shop.

“Thank you, you look as horrible as always too.” SeHun smiled, clearly enjoying the small bickering.

“You had only one class, why do you look so exhausted?” the alpha asked.

“Apparently there’s a new couple and students are going mad for it?”

“Surprising couple?” he questioned.

“I don’t know how a couple that has been together since I can remember could be surprising,” he replied and then added: “SeulGi and JooHyun; apparently they mated a few days ago and returned today to classes.”

“These students like to make a drama out of everything,” SeHun protested. “Today two boys came to complain about how the sunlight was too bright today, and I was like ‘And what do you expect me to do? Switch off the sun?”

“I can imagine you actually saying that,” JunMyeon replied. The waiter served them their coffee at that moment, briefly looking at JunMyeon before walking away.

“You’ve been the talk of everyone too,” the alpha said. “How are you dealing with that?”

“No one is being weird with me for being an omega so, it’s not like I denied my rank, I just didn’t say it out loud and decided that it was a clever decision to cover my scent with a blocking perfume,” he explained. “It was horrible to be an omega teacher in the last school I worked at so I decided to take some precautions with this job.”

“Smart decision,” SeHun accepted. “Nonetheless I think it's great that you’re not covering your scent anymore, it’s really great. Like peaches.”

JunMyeon froze, a blush covering his cheeks with the compliment and his heart starting to beat like crazy. He avoided SeHun’s eyes, trying to hide how embarrassed but touched he felt with the alpha’s words. Not every day you hear the man you are crushing on saying that he liked the way you smell.

“Thank you, I guess,” he blurted out, still a blushing mess. Now BaekHyun’s words were repeating in his mind non-stop.

“Why are you so nervous? Did you think I will treat you differently just because you’re an omega?” SeHun asked he didn’t sound mad, but curious.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I mean, some people just switch completely once they get to know your rank, especially alphas with omegas. I made a mistake thinking that you will do that, but it’s because I have already experienced it.”

“Oh, but I do have change some things because of you,” SeHun casually admitted.

“Eh? What?” JunMyeon was confused and the cryptic smile on the man’s face didn’t give away any answer.

“Soon you’ll know,” he replied. “Enjoy your coffee, JunMyeon, I have to prepare for the next class.”

“But, SeHun…” He saw the alpha walk away, exiting the coffee shop before JunMyeon could do something about it.

The omega repeated SeHun’s words in his mind, trying to find the hidden truth beneath them but he couldn’t figure out why the man would have said those words. What did he change? He felt like SeHun was the same as the other days. He sipped from his coffee trying to figure out what the alpha had meant but he just couldn’t do it.

Damned Oh SeHun and his cryptic words and smiles.

Stupid and handsome alpha.

* * *

Annoyed by BaekHyun’s jokes about SeHun’s words, JunMyeon decided to finish the correction of the exams he had done a few weeks ago in his house rather than in the teacher’s lounge. He shouldn’t have told the other alpha about his conversation with SeHun, he had been making fun of him since then and JunMyeon was at his limit with BaekHyun’s goofiness.

He bid goodbye to the other teachers before walking out of the room and made his way to the parking. He didn’t expect to find a bucket of flowers on top of the car hood. Looking around him, JunMyeon took the flowers and searched for a note in the bucket, smiling when he found the little folded paper. He opened it and his mouth went dry as he read the handwritten note; handwriting he knew too well.

_Not as good as your scent, but I think they’re still good. I hope you’re not allergic to them, tho. Waiting for our next coffee._

_-OS._

JunMyeon smiled, touched by the note even if it was not really that romantic; it was more like SeHun style: cute and stupid at the same time. He smelled then one more time before opening the car and getting inside, the smile never leaving his face while he drove home. It was not until he arrived at his house that he remembered it was Friday so he won’s see SeHun till Monday. He cursed, that alpha had planned that, he was sure. And even though he wanted to thank the man for the flowers and try to start a conversation about what they meant he didn’t found the guts to text him.

No, brave JunMyeon was not there to make it happen. But dreamy JunMyeon was, and he kept staring at the flowers for a while after putting them in a vase with water in his dining table. A smile appeared in his face every time his eyes fell in the flowers during the weekend.

* * *

The next unexpected gift was a small box of peaches. It was on his desk when he entered the teacher’s lounge that Monday. Most of the professors were out on an excursion with the last grade groups, so the high school felt empty of students and staff. SeHun had gone to the excursion too, and that made JunMyeon anxious. Will he really have to wait until the arrival to talk with SeHun? His shift that day ended earlier, but he could use the exams-to-be-corrected as an excuse to stay around for a while.

They were two hours left for the people to arrive at school again and JunMyeon had just finished the last class he had that day. He had decided to do a quick test to check the students' level, making them complain for the whole hour even if he didn’t care. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to their protests.

While he waited in the teacher’s lounge he decided, correcting the exams he still had left from the other groups, JunMyeon started eyeing the peaches. He felt stupid butterflies in his stomach whenever he looked at the little plastic box; he had questions, a lot of them: was he courting him? Was he being kind just because he was an omega? Was he assuming too many things for just a few things? Were the peaches for SeHun or he was imaging things? Maybe it was BaekHyun making fun of him again?

He sighed, tired just by thinking in all of that. He should let things keep flowing, let the natural pace of life decide how things should go. Destiny and all that shit. But he was anxious and he wanted things to speed up. He was impatient and need to know what SeHun was really doing.

JunMyeon got so lost on his thoughts that he didn’t realize the clock needles marking that fifteen minutes had already passed since the approximately hour of arrival. SeHun entered the teacher’s lounge, searching for JunMyeon and smiling when he saw the omega just blankly staring at the window. He approached the man slowly, standing behind him waiting for the omega to realize that he was there. SeHun smiled when he saw the box with peaches in a corner of the desk.

“Stupid Oh SeHun,” he heard the man mumbled before shaking his head and starting his corrections again.

The alpha blinked, surprised by the sudden attack. What was JunMyeon thinking to say something like that? If what BaekHyun had been telling him during the excursion was right, the omega was just probably overthinking his words and the gifts trying to find a deeper meaning than the actual one. Was it that hard to understand that SeHun was just trying to court him now he knew that he had an actual chance?

“Why so aggressive with me? I’ve barely done nothing,” he finally spoke up when he saw that JunMyeon didn’t seem to sense him.

“What the fuc…!” The omega turned around at light speed, his eyes going extremely wide and a deep red blush covering his cheeks in a matter of seconds. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear you call me stupid.”

“I was just stating facts,” JunMyeon snapped instantly. SeHun smiled.

“Should I stop with the gifts then?” he questioned

JunMyeon opened and closed his mouth several times before manage to say something out loud. He seemed so embarrassed and SeHun was internally enjoying the view of the blushing and nervous omega.

“Why did you start with them in the first place?” he asked. “I mean, they’re only two but I don’t know what to think about it.”

“I think the answer is pretty clear, actually, just think a little harder,” SeHun stated; he enjoyed raging up the man.

“What does that even mean?” he spat out with a frown. “Think harder? That’s your great answer?”

“No, I told you the answer was pretty clear and I don’t have to say it out loud,” he replied. “You just need to match the wires inside your brain to see it.”

“Are you calling me dumb?” JunMyeon questioned, clearly annoyed.

“He’s calling you slow,” BaekHyun yelled from the other side of the room. None of them knew when the alpha had entered the lounge.

JunMyeon was about to scream at his best friend when he realized the smile on SeHun’s face and something in his features told JunMyeon that he shared BaekHyun’s words.

“ _Really?_ ” he questioned.

“Have a good day, JunMyeon,” SeHun said before walking away and saying goodbye as he left the room.

“You look like a fool,” BaekHyun commented as JunMyeon kept staring at the door. “Is not that difficult, you know? You want to get dicked, he wants to give you dick.”

JunMyeon didn’t even get flustered with the nasty words, just sent a quick and sharp look to BaekHyun before letting out an annoyed ‘Shut up’ making the man laugh. JunMyeon gathered his things and sent a quick look to his friend before leaving the room. He still has a lot on his mind and SeHun’s words didn’t help at all.

* * *

Gifts appeared randomly during the next few weeks for JunMyeon’s surprise and nervousness. He didn’t quite get why would SeHun left so many different presents for him (one day a book, another day a chocolate box, another day a notebook…) and still didn’t give him any explanation for them or a clear sign. He knew he was being courted by the alpha, he was not dumb or slow as BaekHyun said, but he didn’t understand why would SeHun still acted like they were just simple friends whenever they were around each other.

“He’s confusing me,” JunMyeon stated, annoyed as he stared the gift SeHun had left him that day. It was a framed copy of one of his favorite poems. “How could he do this kind of incredible gift and then treat me like I am his _bro”._

BaekHyun rolled his eyes and stared dead into JunMyeon’s eyes, he couldn’t believe the omega hadn’t get to the final conclusion of why SeHun was not making more moves apart from the presents.

“JunMyeon, my dearest friend, you are so fucking slow sometimes,” he said. “Do you really not see what the missing piece is?”

“Eh, no?”

BaekHyun sighed, “I was going to wait for you to realize yourself, but at this point, I will probably turn eighty and you’d to wonder why is SeHun acting like this?”

“Ey!”

“Shut up and listen, Kim JunMyeon,” the omega waited patiently, looking at his friend with curious eyes. “He’s waiting for you.”

“What?”

“He’s waiting for you.”

JunMyeon blinked, confusion clear as water on his face. “I don’t get it.”

“You can’t be this slow,” BaekHyun said. “ _Really?_ The gift is what, JunMyeon?” the man didn’t reply. “A step, they are a step. SeHun’s step,” he explained. “So who’s giving the other step?”

“Oh, oh…” JunMyeon blinked and sighed. “But what if I’m misinterpreting this? Maybe he’s just being friendly.”

“Why are you so obsessed with that? He’s clearly into you, JunMyeon, stop refusing to accept the truth and ask that man to dick you down.”

“You are so obsessed with _dicking_ things,” JunMyeon mumbled. “You need help.”

“I am not the one who has been receiving gifts from an alpha for no apparent reason and the only explanation I could think of is that he’s being friendly because of unknown motives.”

JunMyeon looked at BaekHyun for a moment before looking at the framed poem. He stared at the gift for a few minutes, trying to make all the pieces for the simple puzzle (that he complicated for no reason) match. He really didn’t believe people when they talked about how much SeHun was into him, not because of a lack of self-esteem, but because the man acted around him like with everyone else. There was nothing that made it seem like he was into him, only the gifts. And BaekHyun had to understand that two weeks of random presents were not enough to change a thought that had been around his mind since he started working there.

“Okay, let’s pretend I believe in what you said and SeHun likes me,” BaekHyun rolled his eyes. “What should I do? And please, don’t say that I should ask him to dick me.”

“You crush all the fun in life,” the alpha complained. “Just go to him and kiss him, make a bold move, scream that you want him to make you dirty things, I don’t know, but it made it clear enough for him to dick you down.”

“Yeah, I could do that,” he accepted. “Not the part about screaming I want him to dick me, but the bold move… I could think of something.”

“There’s so much dick in our conversations lately,” BaekHyun said. “People will think we’re crazy.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, they already think you are.”

BaekHyun didn’t get time to reply, as JunMyeon ran off the teacher’s lounge. It was near the hour he usually met up with SeHun to have coffee, so he walked to their usual spot in the coffee shop near the high school and waited for the man to arrive. He saw the alpha coming a few minutes before their settled hour, so he ordered for both of them and smiled when SeHun sat down in front of him.

“You’ve come early,” he said. “Usually I am the one waiting for you.”

“Wanted to change things today, torn the papers,” he said. “Like, for example, asking you out on a date this Saturday.”

SeHun’s face went blank and JunMyeon started blushing. He hated how easily he got flustered by everything, even his own words. Apparently, his brave-self had decided to come out at that moment and just make the boldest proposition he had ever done.

“Time and place,” SeHun finally said, making JunMyeon gulp.

“The Italian near here at eight?” he proposed.

“Perfect,” the alpha said and smiled.

JunMyeon smiled too and slowly the pieces of the puzzle starting to match with each other inside his head.

* * *

The date was perfect. JunMyeon had been a nervous mess during the whole Saturday, his anxiety growing as the hour to go to the restaurant got closer. He didn’t want to mess up any chance he had with SeHun, and even if BaekHyun (and KyungSoo, who had decided to join Baek’s team to support him) were sure everything was going to be perfect and that SeHun was as interested in him as he was on the man, he still doubted. Years of good friendship could go to crap because of the gift, all triggered by the revelation of his real rank. He didn’t like that though.

But KyungSoo and BaekHyun were right and the dinner went smoothly. SeHun was there even earlier than the established hour, so they just sat down and started talking like they always did. Not awkward tension at first or not uncomfortable atmosphere for being outside of the high school. It was like nothing changed; their topics could change from one to another, even talking of their previous relationships without problem as the dinner time passed.

SeHun drove with him to the house that night, his car following closely JunMyeon’s even if it would make the alpha’s road to his own house longer. The man had walked him to his apartment door and had kissed his cheek, smiling when he saw the troubled expression in JunMyeon’s face. But the omega understood what that smile meant and had accepted that innocent kiss.

“You are smiling like a fool,” KyungSoo pointed out. It was Monday and most of the teachers were trying to keep themselves awake with coffee.

“What do you expect me to do when someone gifts you one of your favorite albums of all the time?” he asked and raised Ella Fitzgerald’s cd _Sunshine of your love._

“Lucky bastard,” KyungSoo said. “So, this is your cue to ask him out on another date.”

“I know,” he replied. “And I already know where we’re going.”

“Wow, JunMyeon’s finally making moves, just took him almost three weeks and a hundred gifts later.”

“You’re as bad as BaekHyun,” he said.

“The devil works hard but we work harder,” the man joked. “Break is almost over, shouldn’t you be going to your coffee date with SeHun?”

“You’re right,” he said. “Enjoy teaching English to the kids, I heard they are two betas in your next group with pre-heat symptoms.”

“I hate you.”

JunMyeon laughed as he walked out of the teacher’s lounge. SeHun was already sitting in one of the tables outside of the café, a happy smile appearing on his face when he saw the omega approaching him. JunMyeon sat down beside him and thanked the waitress when she arrived with their coffees just at the same moment.

“What plans do you have for this Saturday?” he asked.

“None yet, why?”

“Movie night at nine in the old cinema near my house? They are making a theme week and they are playing Blade Runner that day.”

“Blade Runner? I’m in,” he said.

“I knew you’ll like it,” the omega replied with a small smile pulling his lips.

He really was looking forward to that date.

* * *

JunMyeon had never seen Blade Runner and was amazed by the plot of the movie, fascinating with everything and happy to see how much SeHun was enjoying the film as well even if he had seen it a hundred times before. It was almost midnight when they got out of the cinema, the film had started later than predicted so they were able to spend even more time together before entering the cinema.

“Following home today again?” JunMyeon asked.

“If you don’t have complains,” SeHun said.

“No, not a single one.”

The alpha smiled at him before entering the car. JunMyeon entered him and like the other day, he drove home with SeHun following closely. The man walking him to his door too, staring at JunMyeon’s eyes as they stood in front of the man’s apartment.

“So…” SeHun started saying but was soon interrupted by JunMyeon’s hand pressing the nape of his neck and pushing him down.

Their lips collided in a needed and slow kiss. They closed their eyes and let emotions take over, SeHun’s arms circling JunMyeon as the man tiptoed and put his own arms around the man’s neck. They parted after a while, their breaths heavier and a spark of desire in their eyes. JunMyeon thought of the pros and cons of taking things further and couldn’t find any for the second list, so he pulled SeHun for another kiss before parting to open the door of his house and continuing inside.

The alpha was more than happy to accept all JunMyeon wanted to give him.

* * *

The omega woke up the next morning nuzzling against SeHun’s chest. The alpha was wide awake, stroking his back and hair with slow moves that almost lulled JunMyeon back to sleep. His body was sore due to last night's actions, but he couldn’t feel happier. If he had doubts about his situation with SeHun they were all gone by now.

“Good morning,” he muttered.

“Good morning,” the alpha replied. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, like a baby.”

SeHun kissed his forehead and smiled at him when JunMyeon raised his head to look at him.

“I’ll prepare breakfast,” the alpha said.

“Are you going to bring me the food? I love breakfast in bed,” JunMyeon said as SeHun moved to take his underwear, putting it on and then getting up of the bed.

The alpha looked at him and smiled, “of course not, if you want to eat you get up.”

“What a charming alpha,” the omega complained.

“A little late for complaints, don’t you think?”

JunMyeon stared at the man and smiled. “Yeah, but I can still wish for that breakfast in bed.”

“Not today, lazy ass.”

“Just like I said, what a charming alpha.”

The omega got up and searched for his underwear, deciding to take a shower while SeHun made breakfast. He still could feel the dry sweat and cum on his skin of his nocturnal activities and he felt nasty, happy but filthy. He took a quick shower and changed into his usual going-around-home clothes, smiling when he entered the kitchen and saw the breakfast was already served in the table.

“Wow, that was fast,” he admired.

“This is the food you got in the fridge,” the man said. “Do I look like a good cook?”

JunMyeon stared at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before sighing.

“Not really,” he admitted. “What a charming alpha who knows how to heat leftovers in the microwave and do coffee.”

“And the big prize in the lottery, I know.”

JunMyeon laughed and hid his smile behind the cup as he drank the coffee. He could get used to spending his days like that with SeHun.

* * *

Their relationship escalated quickly after that date. They were way over the part of getting to know each other, years of conversations in and out of the work (even if they rarely hang out before they took things seriously) had covered that part and they realized every day that they actually knew more about the other that they had thought. Adapting themselves to being a couple was harder, especially when the conversation of ‘What are we?’ came and they tried to sort out things in every way possible.

“So you liked me from the first moment?” JunMyeon questioned, amazed.

“I did, but you didn’t have a smell and everyone said you were a beta, so I didn’t try anything, I mean I thought you were in a relationship; that you were already mated.”

“A simple blocking-scent perfume made us wait a long time before doing something,” JunMyeon said and laughed. “It’s actually hilarious if you think about it.”

“Well, it is, really,” he accepted. “And who will thought that everything will be revealed for an alpha student entering heat in the middle of the classroom.”

“It wasn’t even obvious,” he complained. “And actually talking with the other professors I was informed that it was just a rumor and nobody knew if it was real or not, but BaekHyun made it seem like it was a known secret so I decided to go the next day without the scent blocking perfume and I confirmed the gossip.”

“BaekHyun, uh?” SeHun said,” I’m pretty sure he planned all of this.”

“What do you mean?

“He told you that everyone knew that about your real rank and then came to me and gave me the idea of leaving you more gifts after the bucket because you didn’t have the message with the first one…”

“Wait, so the present idea was his?”

“No, no. It was mine, but when he discovered the flowers and your reaction he told me to keep doing it until you realized I was into you,” he explained. “He actually said ‘Keep making him presents and one day he will ask you to dick him out’. It was a weird conversation.”

JunMyeon snorted. “He’s fucking obsessed with saying that to people. The other day I heard him telling KyungSoo to dick down the new art professor, Kim JongIn.”

“Does he think he’s a Celestine or something like that?”

“Apparently,” JunMyeon replied. “But we’re not giving him credits for anything, we build this relationship by ourselves.”

“And what is this relationship? Are we a couple or not?” SeHun questioned.

“Of course we are,” the omega said with no hesitation.

SeHun smiled and leaned to kiss JunMyeon again, their lips colliding in a known but still exciting slow dance; their eyes closing and their hearts beating at the same time.

* * *

Moving in together was one of their biggest steps after they mated. It was not only because of the formalization of their relationship with the bite mark that now marked their neck but because SeHun had quit his job as a professor and joined a gym nearby their new apartment where he could work of what he had wanted to be for a long time: a personal trainer. It was a tough challenge at first for both of them to work in different places, having to say goodbye to their coffee dates.

BaekHyun had joked the first weeks of how sad JunMyeon looked now that SeHun was no longer working in the high school, but the frenetic schedule that both of them got in their jobs made it easier to adjust. Their arrival times to their shared apartment were similar, so after hours away from each other they could always enter the warmth of their home and cuddle together on the sofa.

JunMyeon still thought sometimes about how stupid it was that a student alpha entering heat had managed to change his life so much. That, and a rumor and a blab BaekHyun was all it had taken to make him and SeHun take their relationship to another level after years of being friends because of wrong assumptions. It was a joke of destiny (as KyungSoo had called it once), but when JunMyeon looked around and saw his messy but somehow still ordered house, with his things and SeHun’s messed up everywhere, he couldn’t help but think that destiny had played things damn right.

He couldn’t be happier.

He couldn’t ask for more.

This was everything he needed.


End file.
